


Never Would I Have Thought

by lokivsanubis



Series: Marvel Flashfiction [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo Discord, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mentions of Tony Stark, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, The Winter Soldier is a separate personality, implied pack as family, mentions bonding bites, mentions/ implied mpreg, stuckony baby, the winter soldier observes Bucky in his new life, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: The asset observers Bucky Barnes through a mirror in a room filled with moonlight as they reflect on their current ordinary world.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, stuckony
Series: Marvel Flashfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Never Would I Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back with another stuckony flash fiction for the Bucky Barnes Discord Romance Fluffathon in preparations for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. 
> 
> Today’s prompts used were: 
> 
> Day Five - N  
> Nuzzle  
> Night  
> Never

The asset watched quietly from the mirror as Bucky walked into the room on silent footfalls. It was just as they had been taught. Easy movements and light on the balls of their feet. He carefully took in the brunette’s expression. 

Bucky looked thoroughly tossed about. His long hair was tied up in a messy bun with long pieces escaping into his face. He’s wearing a pair of sweatpants and a larger than his size shirt. The bonding marks on either side of his neck illuminated in the moonlight. 

The asset cannot help but feel it’s heart quicken as a small whimper escaped into the quiet of the room. It sounds like something small and helpless, a target perhaps? Is this a mission?

Bucky heard it too and moved through the moonlight filled room quicker emitting a calming purring sound. He knew the exact cause of the noise. 

The asset wished it could step out of the mirror. It wished it could experience this moment. It wished it could understand. 

Bucky made a low cooing sound as he reached into a bassinet and retrieved a week old pup. The baby has fine golden hairs on his head and stormy grey eyes. Bucky nuzzled the baby’s soft blonde curls as they stood in the room bathed in the moon’s light. 

Bucky turned towards the changing table in the room smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror. He made a quick change of the baby’s nappy. 

Never had he thought this could be possible. Never as the asset could he have dreamed of this possibility. Never could he have dreamt of moments like this. Moments of changing diapers by moonlight to the best baby in the universe. Never knowing he could even want such things. 

Bucky secured his hold on the newborn and carefully bundled the baby in a few blankets creating a swaddle as he had been instructed by his doula. 

The little blonde babe for what he was worth was awake now and making the universal sign for feed me.

Bucky kissed the baby’s forehead and soothed him, “Okay okay, let’s go wake up Mama and Papa?” He offered with a smile. 

The asset watched them leave the room from the mirror wondering if it would ever understand. Bonding, mating, love, hate, pride, progeny… it was all things beyond the asset’s comprehension. 

Never had the asset wondered what it meant to be loved and yet the asset was Bucky and Bucky was the asset. And the asset knows for sure somewhere deep inside they are loved. That they now belong to a pack and even though he never will it’s okay to stand down. 

The asset doesn’t follow when the brunette leaves the room but he can hear them in the room down the hall speaking. Tony’s hushed words and Steve’s sleepy babbling. The asset never would have thought he could find safety and yet here it was. 


End file.
